Feliz
by Emiita
Summary: ¿Cómo liberar todo lo que sentías dentro de ti? Ella ya era amada. Ella ya era feliz. Ella ya estaba bien. Ella ya no te necesita.Tu puesto era el de su mejor amigo y siempre querías más...¿ahora? ahora sólo tratarás de ser feliz.


**Disclaimer**:_Digimon no me pertenece, si así fuera esto que he escrito, jamás, pero JAMÁS, hubiera pasado xD_

_

* * *

_

**Feliz**

Tu pie impacta con estrepita fuerza contra el esférico, enviándolo de vuelta a la machacada pared que el único pecado que había cometido, para ser tan cruelmente maltratada, fue estar justamente ahí construida en el momento menos indicado.

Toda la tu frustración era transmitida en cada golpe. La rabia te dominaba, la racionalidad no existe, se vio anulada por tu propia ceguera. El autoengaño al que te has sometido no era más que una estúpida mentira que prefieres a la verdad.

La verdad podía ser a veces tan asquerosamente mala y adictiva. Como una droga te hipnotizaba hasta dejarte sin un vértice de lógica, de conciencia. Nada. Ya no experimentas nada, tu rostro no expresa nada. Y la nada era tan relativa.

La furia te sometía, ese es tu combustible, lo único por lo que te mantienes en pie y sigues pateando el balón como si la vida se te fuera en ello ¿Y es que en eso no consistía? ¿En golpearlo tanto como sus piernas le permitieran hacerlo? ¿En acabar tan casando que al final ya no pudiera levantarse más? ¿No era ese tu objetivo? No estabas seguro, pero sigues haciéndolo.

Aún podías escuchar esa maldita vocecita en tu mente exigirte que pararas, explicarte que esto era un error, torturarte diciéndote que todo estaría bien. Una mierda estaría bien. Nada estaba bien. Ya nada iba bien con él. ¿Cómo podía estar bien?

Siempre estuviste ahí para ella. Cuando tenía problemas consigo misma, tú estabas ahí para consolarla, apoyarla, ese era tu deber. Y sin embargo, aunque estaban unidos, nunca estaban juntos. Tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez.

Tu puesto era el de su mejor amigo, ese era tu cometido, lo único a lo que podías aspirar. Y tú siempre querías más, siempre deseabas más, pero ella siempre perteneció a otro, le dio todo a otro, le confió su amor a otro, le dio sus caricias, besos, abrazos, cariño, a otro, nunca a ti.

Quizás fue tu culpa. Quizás fuiste indeciso. Pero el miedo al rechazo era más fuerte que tu propio valor.

El último impacto sobre el balón fue brutal, toda la rabia explotó por tu ser, quemándote a través de su paso, hasta llegar al corazón y romperlo por la mitad. El esférico chocó contra el muro y rebotó lejos de tu alcance. Pero no lloraste.

Las manos se cerraron en dos puños, los nudillos acabaron blancos, las uñas clavadas en las palmas, la sangre se escurría por tus tobillos, los músculos en tensión no soportaban el ejercicio. La mandíbula se apretó, tus dientes chirriaron al igual que una vieja puerta de engranaje oxidado. Pero no gritaste.

¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo liberar todo lo que sentías dentro de ti? ¿Cómo? No podías. Es más ¿de qué serviría hacerlo? Ella ya era amada. Ella ya era feliz. Ella ya estaba bien. Ella ya no te necesita. Tú, sobrabas.

Cerraste los ojos con fuerza, comenzaste a ver lucecitas por la presión ejercida y, aun así, seguiste allí, de pie, sin caer. No eras tan fuerte como hacías creer que eras. Por dentro estabas derrumbado, por dentro no quedaba nada, ya nada había donde antes hubo un corazón palpitante por ella, agonizante por ella, anhelante por ella.

Conocías todos sus secretos, sabías cuál era su refugio, dónde se ocultaba para olvidar todas las cosas que la hacían sentir mal. Muchas veces te dijo adiós para no dañarte y una y mil veces más volvía tocando en tu puerta, rogándote comprensión, confort. Y tú, estúpido de ti, se lo dabas. ¿Cómo negarle al ser que más amas el cariño que tu estas dispuesto a darle, aunque eso te mate lentamente? No puedes. Ella no te ama como tú a ella, y sin embargo, permaneces ahí, a su lado. No importa si cae el diluvio sobre tus hombros, así un huracán amenace la ciudad, tú sigues ahí, con ella, para ella, no importa lo demás.

De pronto oyes tu nombre. Un sonido musical, casi celestial pronuncia tu nombre, iluminando tu vida con ese simple movimiento de labios. No te hace falta darte la vuelta para saber quién es. Ya lo sabes.

Ella está aquí, mirándote con sus ojos ambarinos cargados de esa cruda tristeza que, tu, no eres capaz de soportar ver en su rostro. Por eso, haces acopio de todas sus fuerzas, aunque eso signifique renunciar a tu propia alma, y dibujas en tu expresión una sonrisa torcida y amarga.

Te das la vuelta, la miras y la contemplas. Tus ojos chocolates se pierden más allá de su preocupación y descubres al traidor que te ha quitado lo que nunca fue tuyo.

Sí, porque eso es lo más que te molesta, ella nunca fue tuya y eso te atormenta, te quema como el aceite hirviendo.

No puedes culparlo a él, no puedes.

El cobarde fuiste tú, el valiente fue él.

El traidor fuiste tú, la víctima fue él.

Y pese a que odias esa realidad, es más fácil culpar a otro que aceptar tus errores, lo sabes, sabes que tuviste miles de oportunidades y todas ellas las desaprovechaste.

- Tai

Oyes su susurro estrangulado, se siente culpable y te odias por ello. Te controlas para no maldecir en voz alta. Le restas importancia a tu estado patético con un encogimiento de hombros.

-No es nada.

No te crees ni tú mismo tus palabras, pero ella ya entendió que no quieres un regaño, no quieres su compasión, no quieres verla, no quieres nada, sólo necesitas estar solo, pensar y olvidar que una vez la amaste. ¿Y era eso posible?

Él te mira desde lejos, en sus ojos azules como el mar descubres ese maldito sentimiento que has visto durante tantos días desde que comenzaron su noviazgo. Te sientes cansado, harto, frustrado, ya no soportas esto. Quisieras abrir un hueco en la tierra y desaparecer, pero eso no ocurrirá.

Contra todo pronóstico, mueves tus piernas, pasas al lado de ella sin rozarla. Evitas cualquier contacto con ella, ya no más.

Puede que ya no tuvieras tierra que pisar en ese mundo injusto, sin embargo, sigues caminando. Tú buscas tu destino. La paz aún no ha llegado, pero sientes que llegará. Sientes que la rabia poco a poco disminuye y da paso a la lógica. Comprendes lo que sienten porque, ¡mil demonios! ¡Tú lo sientes por ella!

¿Y qué más da si te duele?

¿Qué más da si estas roto en dos?

¿Qué importa si eres lanzado como un muñeco al filo del precipicio?

Lo único que deseas en encontrar tu lugar en el mundo, escuchar tu propia respiración, tu propio corazón y no el de ella. Porque ella ya tiene quién la cuide. Ella ya tiene alguien que vele sus sueños.

Sora ya es amada por Yamato Ishida, tu mejor amigo. Y, tú, Tai Yagami, sólo tratarás de ser feliz, aunque eso signifique olvidarla.

_

* * *

_

_Lo sé, es para matarme xD_

_Este fic lo escribí ayer, pero no me había decidido a subirlo debido a lo dramático de la situación, además, no me terminaba de gustar...no sé, es que me da tanta pena Tai, no puedo ver sufrir a Tai T.T_

_En realidad, inicialmente eran dos fics, uno final triste, otro final feliz con Taiora al final, pero acabó en esto, un fic con final triste y nada de Taiora xD no tengo remedio, soy incapaz de escribir algo lindo con mis parejas favoritas._

_Al parecer tengo uno de mis momentos emos porque ya llevo dos dias seguidos escribiendo cosas dramáticas xD al menos "Lluvia" no me quedó con un final triste xD _

_Nada, ya no los aburro más, si quieren matarme, háganlo, una menos xD _

_Emi, la predicadora de la paz y el amor xDDD _


End file.
